Gas stripping is a process where a particular gas is removed from a liquid. Specifically, gas stripping involves the mass transfer of a gas from a liquid phase to a gas phase. The transfer is accomplished by contacting the liquid containing the gas that is to be stripped with a different stripping gas. Various systems and processes have been used to strip dissolved gases such as ammonia (NH3), carbon dioxide (CO2), oxygen (O2), hydrogen sulfide (H2S), and variety of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) from a liquid. For example, conventional systems for stripping gas from a liquid include packed beds, columns and vacuum degassers. However, these conventional systems are not generally suited for removing gas from oily or dirty liquids such as, for example, produced water resulting from oil and gas recovery processes.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an efficient degasser that is suited for removing gas from liquid waste streams that are dirty or contain oil.